Suitman's Survivor 1: The Amazon
Survivor: The Amazon is the first season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season featured sixteen people at the start, plus an extra seventeenth player as a 'Shadow Survivor'. Winner: '''Jhelsdon2478 (4-2-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Jaburu Tambaqui Jacaré Castaways: '''17 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Rio Negro, Amazonas, Brazil '''Original run: '''August 15th 2011 - August 28th 2011 '''Followed by: Survivor: Pearl Islands Season Summary When Survivor Amazon began, the sixteen castaways had already been split into the two tribes Tambaqui and Jaburu. On Day 1 they discovered the existance of the Shadow Survivor. The Shadow Survivor was someone who could vote at every Tribal Council, but you didn't know who they were. It was also revealed that he could CHANGE one person's vote each Tribal Council too. On Jaburu, a key alliance was formed between BENLINUS, Jhelsdon, Unicorn and ChrisFrancis. They won the first three consecutive challenges, including one where there was a Double Tribal after, which led to the eliminations of Remmberme, Awesomedude, Zed55 and Milkisgood on Tambaqui. Then a twist. The tribes were going to merge with equal numbers. That ment the Jaburu had to go to every Tribal Council from then until the merge. Elimianted from the game by the twist were Kilikfanof2mrow, Bubba3, ToPdOg and Jflora18, as the alliance of four stuck together. Then they merged into the Jacare tribe, and the identity of the Shadow Survivor was revealed. It was Hudspith. Hudspith then entered the game as a fully fledged castaway. ChrisFrancis was the first merged castaway to be voted out, when Hudspith sided with the Tambaqui alliance of Gaiapahage, Cubsguy, Qwerty and Subfriend. This was followed by a CRAZY Double Elimination, where many Idols were played and Unicornangel and Qwerty3000 were suprisingly voted out. Then another twist. The former Tambaqui members were to experience the same thing that happened to Jaburu. They were forced to go to Tribal Council until they had the same amount of people as the former Jaburu members. Gaiaphage and Cubsguy were elimianated when Subfriend and Hudspith, who was also at the Tambaqui tribals, stuck together to get to the Final Four. Two people then remained from each tribe, and after Ben won Immunity, Subfreind lost a tiebreaker to stay in the game when Jhelsdon and Ben went up against Cubsguy and Hudspith, and came 4th. At the Jury vote, Jhelsdon, Ben and Hudspith put forward their cases on why they should win. Jhelsdon was praised on making the key decisions in the Jaburu alliance. Ben was praised for his Immunity wins, but was put down for not making the key decisions unlike Jhelsdon. Hudspith was maily scorned on how he got further into the game when he had been safe until the merge, and it was felt he was a floater. In the end, Jheldson won the title of Sole Survivor in a 4-2-1 vote. Contestants : Hudspith was, until the merge, the 'Shadow Survivor'. He became a proper castaway on Day 8. : As Qwerty3000 played an idol on Hudspith, 1 vote cast against Hudspith did not count. : As Jhelsdon2478 played and idol on BENLINUS, 3 votes cast against BENLINUS did not count. The Game Note: Names in brackets "()" are people who were Immune alongside the entire tribe that was safe due to the Equal Numbers twist. : In a Double Tribal Council for Jacaré, Unicorn got the most votes and was voted out, while, following a tie for the second elimination, Qwerty3000 was eliminated in a re-vote. : Everyone was divided back into their original tribes for two days due to the return of the Equal Numbers twist. As the Final Two members of Jaburu, BENLINUS and Jhelsdon were both automatically Immune from the vote. : In a tiebreaker challenge between Subfriend and Jhelsdon2478, Subfriend lost and became the seventh member of the Jury. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. Note: Votes in brackets were originaly votes for someone else, which were changed by the Shadow Survivor who was Hudspith. : There was a double vote on Day 3, so the Tambaqui tribe was required to vote twice. Twists Shadow Survivor The Shadow Survivor was someone who was voting at every tribal, but it was unknown who he was. He could also cange someone's vote each Tribal. It was then found out on Day 8 that the Shadow Survivor was Hudspith, who then entered the game as a fully fledged castaway. Equal Numbers After four consecutive wins, the Jaburu tribe was sent to Tribal Council four straight times to even out the tribes. The twist returned after the merge, this time effecting the remaining Tambaqui members until the Final Four. Returning Castaways In Suitman's Survivor 3: Guatemala, Jhelsdon2478 returned and placed 3rd. In Suitman's Survivor 4: Marquesas, Remmberme, ToPdOg, Hudspith, Milkisgood, Zed55, and Jflora returned placing 14th, 13th, 9th, 6th, 4th and Runner-up. In Suitman's Survivor 5: Fiji, Jflora18 and BENLINUS returned with Jflora18 placing 8th and BENLINS going on to win the season. Five of the castaways returned for Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars. Milkisgood, Gaiaphage, Subfriend and Jhelsdon2478 placed 19th, 13th, 11th and 3rd with BENLINUS going on to win his second season in a row. In Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua, Jflora18 tied for 17th and Gaiaphage tied for 5th place. In Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos, Gaiaphage, Subfriend and Qwerty3000 returned placing tied for 10th, 8th and 7th. In Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites, Jhelsdon2478 and Qwerty3000 returned, placing 12th and 14th respectively. In Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu- The Rivals, Hudspith returned again, this time beating all the rest and winning the season. From this season, BENLINUS and Qwerty3000 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains, finishing 8th and 15th respectively. Gaiaphage returned for his fifth time in Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins, winning the season in a unanimous vote. Cubsguy831 returned seventeen seasons after his first appearance for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where he placed 13th out of 24. Qwerty3000 returned for his fifth season in Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed as runner-up. Milkisgood returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 9th. Qwerty3000 represented this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present where he placed 21st out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor